Deutsches Heer (Third Reich)
The Deutsches Heer (German Army) is the primary land component of the Wehrmacht, the armed forces of Germany. The Army consists of 60 divisions, and shares the land combat role with the Waffen-SS. =Organisation= Although the Army is the primary land component of the Wehrmacht, it is not the sole land force. The second land force of Germany is the 23 divisions of the Waffen-SS. The Luftwaffe controls 2 Fallschirmjäger (airborne) divisions and 2 Luftbewegliche (air mobile) divisions as Germany's third land force. The Kriegsmarine Marineinfanteriekorps of seven brigades is Germany's fourth land force. Attempts by the Army to take over these forces have always failed. The Germany Army's primary means of recruitment is conscription. Conscripts serve 5 years with the Army, then 15 years with the reserves. German Army Divisions have three categories. Category A divisions are fully operational with full manpower, and best equipment. Most divisions in Ostland and Ukraine are Category A. Category B divisions have approximately 75% of their manpower, and can be filled out with reservists in a week. Category C divisons consist primarily of reservists, and take longer to man in the event of war. All Category C divisions are based in the Reich. The primary tactical unit of the German Army is the Division. The German Army in general uses a triangular organisation. 3 Divisions make up Corps, 3 Corps make an Army. Corps and Armies often contain troops from differing origins. For instance, a Corps may contain Army Division, Waffen-SS Divisions, and even foreign divisions. Most of the German Army is deployed in Ostland, and the Ukraine to provide internal security and defence against Russia. The German Army has the following divisions *15 Panzer Divisions *21 Panzergrenadier Divisions *21 Infantry Divisions *3 Mountain Divisions Panzer Divisions consist of 3 Panzer Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Panzergrenadier Divisions consist of 3 Panzergrenadier Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Infantry Divisions consist of 3 Infantry Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Mountain Divisions consist of 2 Alpine Infantry Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Panzer Brigades have 2 Panzer Battalions, and 2 Panzergrenadier Battalions. Panzergrenadier Brigades have 1 Panzer Battalion, and 3 Panzergrenadier Battalions. Infantry Brigades have a light Panzer Battalion and 3 Infantry Battalions. Alpine Infantry Brigades have 1 Alpine Panzer Brigade, and 3 Alpine Infantry Battalions. Special Forces The German Army's capacity for special operations is far less advanced that that of the United States or Russia. The equivalent of a small division represents the German Army's special operations capacity. The Special Operations Division contains six operational battalions (two Waffen-SS), two command elements, and a divisional headquarters. The Special Operations Division is under the operational control of the Abwehr. This arrangement was copied by the Russian Spetsnaz. =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *P 08 9mm Pistol (no longer official, but a popular private purchase) *P 38 9mm Pistol (no longer official, but a popular private purchase) *P 80 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock17.htm **P 80P 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock19.htm **P 80K 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock26.htm Submachine Guns *MP 05 5.7mm Kurz Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 *MP 88 9mm Submachine Gun http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg12-e.htm *MP 68 9mm Submachine Gun (Special Forces) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5 **MP 68SD 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun (Special Forces) **MP 68K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun (Special Forces) *MP 40 9mm Submachine Gun Rifles *StG 77 5.7mm Assault Rifle http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_AUG *StG 65 7.92 Kurz Assault Rifle http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/themarshall/images/thumb/0/07/StG_65.png/800px-StG_65.png *StG 45 7.92 Kurz Assault Rifle *Gewehr 43 7.92 Mauser Rifle *Kar. 98K 7.92 Mauser Rifle (ceremonial) *SSG 69 7.92 Mauser Sniper Rifle http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sniper-rifles/at/steyr-ssg-69-e.html Machine Guns *MG 03 5.7mm Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MG4 *MG 26(t) 7.92 Mauser Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZB_vz._26 *MG 42 7.92 Mauser General Purpose Machine Gun Support Weapons *GP 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 **AG 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 *AG 96 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_AG36 *GMG 99 4cm Automatic Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_GMG *8.8cm Schwere Panzerfaust http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_recoilless_rifle *Fliegerfaust 3 SACLOS guided surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstreak_missile *PALW anti-tank guided missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MILAN *Heckler & Koch FABARM FP6 12 Gauge Shotgun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_FABARM_FP6 Armoured Vehicles Tanks *Panzerkampfwagen Leopard II **Leopard II Ausf 1 **Leopard II Ausf 2 **Leopard II Ausf 3 **Leopard II Ausf 4 **Leopard II Ausf 5 **Leopard II Ausf 6 **Bergepanzer BPz3 Büffel Armoured Recovery Vehicle **Panzerschnellbrücke 2 AVLB **Pionierpanzer 3 Kodiak Armoured Engineering Vehicle *Panzerkampfwagen Leopard I Ausf 5 (reserve) **Flakpanzer Gepard **Keiler Mine Clearing System **Pionierpanzer 2 Dachs Armoured Engineering Vehicle **Biber Armoured Vehicle Launched Bridge Armoured Personnel Carriers *Schützenpanzer Marder Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Schützenpanzer Puma Infantry Fighting Vehicle *SdKfz.750 Schützenpanzerwagen Half Track Armoured Personnel Carrier **SdKfz.750 Schützenpanzerwagen (Granatwerfer) Half Track 8.1 cm Mortar Carrier **SdKfz.750 Panzerjäger Anti-Tank Missile Carrier **SdKfz.750 Schützenpanzerwagen (10.5cm LG 59) Recoilless Rifle Carrier **SdKfz.750 FlaRakwagen Light Air Defence Vehicle (ROLAND) **SdKfz.750 Kommandopanzerwagen Half Track Command Vehicle **SdKfz.750 Krankentransport Ambulance **SdKfz.750 Funk Signals Vehicle **SdKfz.750 FüFu Command and Signals Vehicle **SdKfz.750 ABC Spurpanzer NBC Reconnaissance Vehicle **SdKfz.750 Eloka Hummel Electronic Warfare Vehicle **SdKfz.750 EOD-EinsFz EOD Vehicle **SdKfz.750 Helas Elo-Aufklärung Electronic Reconnaissance Vehicle **SdKfz.750 RASIT Radar Carrier *GTK Boxer **Armoured Personnel Carrier **120mm Mortar Carrier **Ambulance **Command Vehicle **Logistics **Armoured Recovery Reconnaissance Vehicles/Weapon Carriers *Spähpanzer Luchs Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicle *LGS Fennek Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicle *Wiesel 1 **Wiesel 1 Aufklärung (Reconnaissance) **Wiesel 1 MK20 (20mm Cannon) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Tank Destroyer) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Resupply) *Wiesel 2 **Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Starstreak Launch Vehicle) **Wiesel 2 AFF (LeFlaSys Radar) **Wiesel 2 BF/UF (LeFlaSys Command) **Wiesel 2 120mm mortar **Wiesel 2 APC **Wiesel 2 Command **Wiesel 2 Carrier **Wiesel 2 Pioneer (Combat Engineer Reconnaissance) Armoured Transport Vehicles *Mungo ESK *DURO III *YAK http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rheinmetall_YAK *Bandvagn 206 Armoured Patrol Vehicles *KMW Grizzly *ATF Dingo **Dingo 1 **Dingo 2 *MOWAG Eagle *LAPV Enok Artillery Self-Propelled Artillery *PzK 76 21 cm Self-Propelled Gun *PzH 2000 15 cm Self-Propelled Howitzer *MARS Multiple Launch Rocket System (SdKfz.710 chassis) *Donar 15 cm Self-Propelled Howitzer (SdKfz.710 chassis) Towed Artillery *21 cm Kanone 75 *17 cm Kanone 55 *10.5 cm Gebirgshaubitze 40 10.5cm Howitzer *sFH-78 15 cm Howitzer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FH-70 Anti-tank guns *10.5 cm Pak 55 anti-tank gun *12.8 cm Pak 72 anti-tank gun Mortars *5cm Granatwerfer 90 *8cm Granatwerfer 78 *12cm Granatwerfer 86 Anti-Aircraft Guns *2 cm Flakzwilling 69 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rheinmetall_20_mm_Twin_Anti-Aircraft_Cannon *3.5 cm Flakzwilling 58 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oerlikon_35_mm_twin_cannon Surface to Air Missiles *BL-A-9 Grubenottern surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crotale_%28missile%29 *BL-A-11 Roland surface to air missile *BL-R-8 Pfeil surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Dart_%28missile%29 *BL-AR-16 ASTER-30 *BL-I-17 LFK NG *BL-R-18 IRIS-T SL Missiles *A-20 Ballistic missile Aircraft Helicopters *Flettner Fl 586 Luchs S assault helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma T transport helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar T transport helicopter *Bölkow Bo 105 **Bölkow Bo 105 CB (observation, utility) **Bölkow Bo 105 PAH (attack helicopter) *Eurocopter Ec 665 Tiger *Focke-Achgelis 550 Welkin Fixed-wing Aircraft *Dornier Do 27 *Dornier Do 28 *Dornier Do 228 Unmanned Aerial Vehicles *EMT Luna X-2000 *Rheinmetall KZO *EMT Aladin *Schiebel Camcopter S-100 *SAGEM Sperwer =Uniforms= Ceremonial Uniform Ceremonial Uniform - Medals are worn with this uniform. Aiguillettes are worn on some occasions. The M56 Stahlhelm or the peaked cap may be ordered. Panzer Wrap. This uniform is worn by Panzer troops on ceremonial occasions that require them to be in their vehicles. The most important parades, such as the anniversary of the NSDAP's seizure of power, or the birthday of Adolf Hitler feature Panzer troops driving their vehicles on the parade. Panzerartillerie Wrap This uniform is worn by gunners in self-propelled artillery units on ceremonial occasions that require them to be in their vehicles. Gebirgsjäger Ceremonial Uniform Service Uniform Duty Uniform - This uniform may also used as a ceremonial uniform. For ceremonial occasions, a white shirt, breeches, jackboots, and medals are worn. Duty Panzer Wrap Duty Panzerzartillerie Wrap Duty Gebirgsjäger Uniform Combat Uniform The Heer issues four types of combat uniforms, "wood camouflage" (depicted here), autumn camouflage, desert camouflage, and snow camouflage, . These are worn with subdued insignia. There are also fire retardant overalls for armoured vehicle crews. Eagles The Heer insignia is a standing formal eagle clutching a Swastika. It comes in three varieties. it is worn on the right breast of the uniform. For camouflage, there are only two varieties: black on green cloth and green on tan cloth. Enlisted Eagle Officers' Eagle Generals' Eagle =Rank Insignia= Generals The rank of Reichsmarschall is held by the Reichspräsident. The Commander in Chief of the Heer is a Generalfeldmarschall. Officers Sergeants Enlisted Men Heer